king_harkinianfandomcom-20200215-history
Harkinian family
The Harkinian family consists of basically everyone related to King John Harkinian of Hyrule. It goes back as far as Mhar the caveman. Distant Ancestors Mhar's grandpa Main Article: Mhar's Grandpa Mhar was the real first member of the Harkinian family, and that’s actually it! and its Mama Luigi to you everyone! Mhar Main Article: Mhar Mhar was the first member of the Harkinian family who lived more than a few thousand decades ago. He invented dinner and the word oah. Neolithe Main Article: Neolithe The first person to use wheat. Also the first person to get high on something other than mushrooms. Hylius Maesar Main Article: Hylius Maesar The first Harkinian to a be a monarch. He invented the fork, and later invented the spork. Arthur Harkinian Main Article: Arthur Harkinian The first Hylian to eat spaghetti and use the saying "Mah Boi." Howard Harkinian Main Article: Howard Harkinian The greatest King and father at one. He made school free in Hyrule. George Harkinian Main Article: George Harkinian The first Hylian to wear actual shoes. Also the first to use the word ship. Grandparents Billy Bob Harkinian Main Article: Billy Bob Harkinian A very dumb grandfather to King Harkinian. Also had chest hand syndrome. Grampa Harkinian Main Article: Grampa Harkinian Inventor of sneakers and the chocolate egg. Also the King's favorite grandfather. Gramma Harkinian Main Article: Gramma Harkinian A good mother of the King's mom. Nobody knows her real name, except everybody. Uncles, Aunts, and Parents Hardy Harkinian Main Article: Hardy Harkinian A famous actor in movies. Then became a radio chatter. Laurel Harkinian Main Article: Laurel Harkinian Famous Hylian soldier. Auntie Harkinian Main Article: Auntie Jones King Harkinian's favorite aunt. He was given lotsa chocolate by her. Harold Harkinian Main Article: Harold Harkinian The King's officially-recognized "father" who raised him until his death. Was the king of Hyrule at the time of John's birth and accomplished many things, including the founding of the Time Travel Police. Joseph Harkinian Main Article: Joseph Harkinian The King's hippie uncle and the father of Duke Onkled. Was the last ruler of Hyrule before John's coronation. Leonard Harkinian Main Article: Leonard Harkinian The King's somewhat trusty biological father. Told his son everything he needed to know about dinner, mah boi, and AIDS. Clythia Jones Main Article: Clythia Harkinian King Harkinian's very old mother. Although she was married to Harold Harkinian, the King wasn't conceived until she had an affair with Harold's brother Leonard. She died when the King slapped her. John's Generation John Harkinian Main Article: King John Harkinian The memetical king of Hyrule, father of Zelda, and subject of this wiki. Minh Harkinian Main Article: Minh Harkinian The King's older brother who lives in Vietnam. Nainikrah Harkinian Main Article: Nainikrah The King's evil brother and founder of HEVS. Nerdwin Harkinian Main Article: Nerdwin The King's geeky and socially awkward brother. Johnjohn Harkinian Main Article: Johnjohn The King's brother who is even more obsessed with dinner and mah boi. Was killed when he failed a homicide. Larry Harkinian Main Article: Larry Harkinian The King's best friend as a child. Rod Harkinian Main Article: Rodney Harkinian John's very patriotic brother. William Harkinian Main Article: William Harkinian The King's youngest brother, and the first to die. Mario Harkinian Main Article: Mario Harkinian The King's stranger brother. Need I say more? Onkled Harkinian Main Article: Duke Onkled The King's traitorous cousin. Eric Harkinian Main Article: Eric Harkinian Duke Onkled's long-lost brother. Lives in the Windwaker Islands with a Link clone named Nlik. Judy Harkinian Main Article: Judy Harkinian The King's somewhat ugly sister. Katie Harkinian Main Article: Katie The King's youngest and favorite sister. Was kidnapped by I.M. Meen as a child. Scott Harkinian Main Article: Scott Katie Harkinian's twin brother. Was also imprisoned by I.M. Meen. Children Zelda Harkinian Main Article: Zelda The King's first and very important daughter. Alma Harkinian Main Article: Lady Alma Duke Onkled's daughter. Luigi Harkinian Main Article: Luigi Harkinian Mario Harkinian's adoptive son. Descendants Ganon, Jr. Main Article: Ganon, Jr. Zelda's illegitimate son. Harold Harkinian, Jr. Main Article: Harry Harkinian Link and Zelda's first child, and the king's first legitimate grandson. Robby Harkinian Main Article: Robby Harkinian Another grandson of the king. Anakin Harkinian Main Article: Anakin Harkinian The king's great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandson. He turned evil and became Darth Harkinian. Distant Relatives Mario and Co. Main Article: Mario's Family Share a common ancestor together. Link Main Article: Link Zelda's friend and savior, as well as the father of Harry and Robby. Impa Main Article: Impa Zelda's grandmother and the King's kooky mother-in-law. Category:Families Category:Groups of Characters Category:Fun Category:Royalty